


Ashton Birthday Smut

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips





	Ashton Birthday Smut

I'd been to a club a few times, but many like this one. This one was much bigger with flashing lights, fancy walls and expensive furniture. Me and my friend try and always find an excuse to party so being huge 5sos fans, Ashton's birthday came to be a reason to go clubbing.

I'd already had a few drinks was I heard some loud voices singing happy birthday. I didn't think much to it until the name Ashton was said in the middle. Of course, being a huge fan, as soon as anyone says a name, reference or even something that remotely links to them, my ears pick up immediately.

"Do you just hear that?" I snap to the side and I know just by her hearing that must mean my ears aren't playing a cruel trick on me.

I nod. Immediately my mouth becomes dry and the moisture that left my mouth goes to my palms. I'm frozen still, but she reacts quicker, gripping hold of my wrist and dragging in the direction of the clapping.

It had to be him. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were singing happy birthday to someone with the same name on Ashton's birthday.

And it wasn't.

He was stood waving the smoke, laughing and nudging Calum's shoulder. I tell (Y/BF/N) to wait till they're not huddled together as much so we aren't rude. Also I need a few moments to calm down and not look like some crazy obsessed fan, so basically, not look like myself.

"I have to speak to Luke! They're even hotter in real life!" She screams.

5sos are only with a few other guys so it seems to only be a small party so I don't feel as bad when I walk up to Ashton as he begins to walk towards the bar.

"You're Ashton Irwin aren't you? I'm a huge fan!" I say, the only thing I can think of. I know he's Ashton Irwin but I kinda just want him to say it.

"Yeah, I am. What's your name?" He laughs back, probably at me shaking like a leaf, with that voice I love so much.

I swear I'm dreaming when he orders me a drink and invites me to hang out with him and his face. I meant friends... I walk back, trembling in my heels. Ashton introduces me to everyone and I notice my best friend already dragging a scared Luke off to the dance floor.

As every drink enters mine and Ashton's bloodstream, our dances go from average dance moves to overly outrageous daddy dancing and exaggerated sexual movements, including aggressive grinding and hip thrusts.

Michael says something to Ashton but the music is too loud for me to hear. He pulls me to the side and shouts in my right ear "We're going back to the hotel for a few beers and some movies, wanna come?"

A huge part of me want to let him take me, watch any movie and hopefully marry him in Vegas by a Elvis impersonator, but I have no clue where my best friend is, and I don't want to become a groupie. Not that sleeping with Ashton would be bad. I just don't want to be used.

Fuck it!

This is the only time this will ever happen to me and even if this is a dream, it's a pretty darn good one!

"Sure!"

Half an hour later and I'm blowing popcorn out of my nostrils at Ashton, which he return but with grapes, which hurts worse.

Then suddenly he's leaning in.

Ashton fucking Irwin is trying to kiss me.

Well I'm too drunk to even think about the consequences and really want to kiss him. I've dreamt of this so many times and now it's happening, my intentions of just wanting to be friends has gone out of the window, because his lips just look so fucking good.

His soft lips mould with mine, and I get too greedy. I move over so I'm mounting his thighs and move my fingers to his thick wavy locks. I can taste the alcohol on his tongue but the rest is purely Ashton, and I can't wait to describe the taste on Twitter tomorrow morning. Not to rub in everyone else face, but to tell everyone that's always wondered what kissing him feels like.

We're already breathless, and I feel Ashton press against my thigh. Michael and Calum exaggerate coughs from the other couch, but my tongue too far down Ashton's throat to even think that the rest of 5sos are in the room, and watching me play tonsil tennis.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom. You don't have to if you don't want" he whispers, but I silence him by pressing my lips to his again. He grabs my thighs and hurls me up, carrying me in some direction, I'm not sure which but the only direction I'm looking in is his hazel eyes, which are looking into mine, darkening with lust and undressing me.

I'm scream when my back surprisingly hits the mattress. Ashton's facial expression softens, but hardens again once he sees I'm okay. His jaw could cut my finger when he clenches it. My eyes grow wide as his shirt is ripped from his body using his long fingers that make my hormones dance through my bloodstream with the ideas of what I want him to do with them.

"Fuck" I groan and that just seems to make him worse. We both seem to be sobering up quickly from the adrenaline replacing the alcohol, but I'm loving the buzz that's created from both of them mixing.

His nails dig into my hips as his lips travel down my jaw to my neck. His fingers brush away my hair so his lips can attach on my collar bone. I press my palms to his chest pushing him over so he's laid on his back, surprised at my sudden burst of confidence, his eyes widen, watching me take control.

My much smaller fingers than Ashton's reach to the hem of my shirt, look down at Ashton, seeing him almost sweating impatiently. I slowly pull the shirt over my head and drop it beside the bed and smirk when his eyes dart to my chest. He cups my right breast, pressing his thumb to the rim but not pushing it down.

While he's admiring my bust, I bring my fingers down to the buckle and wonder whether these skinny jeans are women's like he'd said in a video. I feel him flinch when I graze my fingers over the material of his boxers showing.

"You're such a fuckin tease" he grunts, gripping me by the hips and slamming my back beside him like I'd done only moments ago to him.

In a flash, his jeans are on the floor and his hands almost rip mine as he impatiently rids me of my bottom half, leaving me in my bra and panties.

His hands grip my thighs and hurl me forwards to meet his mouth between them. I can only imagine how soaked I am, and even more when his hot breath hits my swollen clít when he pushes my panties to the side. I throw my head back, spine already arching when he attaches his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue in swift motions. I curl my toes and moan loudly.

"Look at me" he demands, the vibrations and slight scuff on his jaw cause me to shake.

I try to obey his demand by look down, only to see him stroking his swollen, red member.

"Fuck I need you now!" I scream loudly, feeling myself get closer and am worried when this orgasm hits I won't recover, so I need him now.

He flattens his tongue in a thick line, finishing his work down there. My orgasm is so close that if he'd done that once more it would have hit, and he knows it. He kisses the inside of my thighs before pulling the black lace down them until they meet the rest of our clothes on the floor.

I see him move around at the bottom of the bed and am confused until he joins me with protection already on. He spreads my legs further apart to place himself between them. I arch my back while he does so, unclasping my bra and throwing it off, making a noise when it hits the door.

He grunts under his breath, the giggly Ashton I'd seen in videos and only moments before was now replaced by this confident man that wants to fuck me in a pool of our own produce.

His eyes gaze over my chest and it seems to make something snap because he roughly slams into me without warning, not giving me time to adjust. His thrusts are hard and I have no control over my voice as I scream his name, causing him to hit that spot, roughly, and repeatedly, making every vain fill with pure ecstasy as my feet curl so much they cramp, but the raw feeling of Ashton filling me takes away the pain and turns it into pleasure.

I feel his thrusts lose their fast rhythm from us both close to our highs. His eyes meet mine and that all I need to clench around him, screaming his name as my vision blurs from my body only focusing of the orgàsm rippling through my spine. I hear him moan loudly almost straight after me, him falling on top of me after a few sloppy thrusts.

We lay there for a second, him rolling to the side. We're both soaked and both seem completely sober. We both turn on our side and scan each other faces, both with smiles plastering them. I run my fingers over his exposed chest, watching the Ashton I'd seen before come back when he giggles as my fingers grazes his nipple.

Despite us being sweaty, and have probably ruined the sheets, we don't care enough to move and wash off, so he places his hand on my hip and pulls me until I'm laid partly on his chest, circling the slight chest hair, Ashton Irwin's heart pumping in my ears.

When I wake, the room the empty. The space he was last night had nothing there. I hear clattering and talking from the kitchen. I decide to check it out and grab my bra and shirt, luckily it's long enough to cover my lower area. I place them on and enter the room.

"We've got a interview soon and I can barely hear myself think from this hangover and your name being moaned repeatedly! Your name is permanently imprinted in my brain now!" Michael groans, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. He spots me in the doorway and almost seems shocked I'm still here.

Ashton follows his eyes, smiles and walks towards me with two cups of tea.

"Wanna go for a post Birthday breakfast?" He asks, handing me one of the mugs.

"I'd love to! I thought you'd have kicked me out already" I'd never had a one night stand before but I assumed you left straight in the morning or after you'd 'finished'.

"Me too, but I like you. For not just the sex, you're just different." He says and my heart flutters, despite hearing that he had planned to kick me out.

He leans forward, bringing his lips to my ear.

"You definitely made my 21st birthday a memorable one!"


End file.
